One Night
by Sea Rover
Summary: Loraine needed the money, and to be quite honest with herself, the pirate captain looked a lot less… scary. Yes that was the word. She had noticed many of the buccaneers in Tortuga looked about ready to kill. Fortunately, she had come across one who wasn't, or so he appeared… (One Shot)


_**One Night**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean)**

* * *

Bright and powerful hues of light blue painted the sky above Tortuga. Out in the bay, sparkling waters greeted the pirate ships with their magical colors. And a young woman stood alone on the dock. She had seen nothing in comparison, that was to the beauty of the Caribbean Sea.

But she let out a sigh.

It was her third day, stuck with misfortune on the island, and she was beginning to fear the worst. Loraine Crawford had only a small count of money left in her pockets, and it wasn't enough to buy passage back to England.

A merchant vessel, the _Pure Flame_ as it was engraved on her body, stared mockingly back at her as it lay anchored in the cool turquoise water. Loraine gazed, with sadness in her eyes, towards the ship. She had tried to convince the captain of her urgent need for passage, but he had refused to grant her request after hearing Loraine's low price. Though she promised to pay him more, upon reaching the docks of England, he had shook his head and waved her away.

It wasn't a surprise, that he couldn't trust her. Men were often cheated in similar trades, and Loraine had little proof of the wealth her family could repay the captain with.

As a result, Loraine lingered there on the dock, dreadfully considering what options she had left.

There were other ships… pirate vessels to be exact, and those were far beyond any chances she wanted to risk. It would be unwise and foolish for Loraine to think she could board one of those and make her way to England, unharmed and… untouched.

She gulped.

It seemed her last hope was to find a job. Temporary though it would be, Loraine knew what sort of work lied in wait for the women of Tortuga…

x-*-*-*-*-*-*-x

The last bit of rum plunged down his tan throat, and the pirate slammed down the empty flask with a satisfied grin.

Rolling her eyes, a young barmaid picked up her skirts and went to fetch another bottle. When she returned, the woman quickly snatched the payment and eyed the handsome rogue with curiosity.

"Much obliged, luv." He staggered back slightly then leaned forward, close to the bar, and reached for the bottle of rum.

An uproar broke out, and the notorious pirate spun around to see a throng of men gather around a pair of miscreants. The two gents were struggling in a rather obnoxious fight, while bets were placed on who might win, by the spectators.

Captain Jack Sparrow raised an eyebrow and then grabbed his flask with all haste. Nodding to the barmaid, he sauntered towards the door of the tavern. He glanced back one last time and then, while using his palm to push the door open, Jack turned his head. But his hand did not meet with the wood of a door as he'd expected.

His dark gaze widened as Jack took in the sight before him. A woman with stunning green eyes and curly hair that seemed to match the color of night itself was standing right in his path, not that he was objecting.

The lady was donned in a blue gown, and though it was dirty, the garment somehow managed to enhance every curve of her body. Jack swallowed as he felt the desire rise in his chest, and he finally realized where his palm had ended up.

In the middle of her bosoms.

Jack immediately displayed an innocent smirk and put his hands up in defense.

The woman was not a whore, to be sure. Her dress was soiled and her dark hair a bit messy, though in a way Jack liked. But she still not _look_, or act for that matter, like a doxy. It hardly mattered, nevertheless, as Jack was quite taken with her already.

She must have noticed the brawl, for a strange expression danced across her face, while she peered around Jack's form to get a better look.

"What are yeh doing here?"

Loraine turned her attention back to the handsome stranger. His eyebrow was quirked, and a charming grin spread across his face. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered, in consequence of the tickling sensation within her belly.

"I haven't seen very many ladies of your nature step into a tavern before. Might I inquire about your business?"

A few mangy pirates hurried in, past Jack and the lady, and he took that as an opportunity to exit the tavern, pulling the woman along with him. She glanced up with question in her eyes and continued as they walked into the streets of Tortuga.

"You wouldn't have liked that place, luv." The man raised a flask to his lips and took a large swig.

"How can you be so sure?" Loraine asked with civility. "Perhaps I had a good reason."

The man smiled, flashing his gold teeth, and wrapped an arm around her neck.

She swallowed, but tried to conceal her dread. This could lead into something further, and that _was_ Loraine's initial plan. The fellow wasn't even that bad looking. In fact, he surpassed almost every other buccaneer she'd set eyes on in the pirate city. One could even go so far as to say he was _charming_.

"And what reason might that be?" He sidestepped a drunken sailor, and bumped into the lady's form. Her eyebrows rose, and Jack let out a chuckle.

Loraine endeavored to put on her best alluring smile, and almost managed to slur with invitation. "You could say it was a matter of business."

The surprise on his face relayed volumes.

"Is that so? You don't strike me as that kind of… woman, darling. And that is a compliment."

Disappointment etched across her face, and Loraine glanced down.

"I upset you, luv?"

She released a long breath of air, "No. I suppose there is need for improvement in my approach to this sort of work."

The pirate cocked his head. "You mean, that was no jest, about your business and all?"

Loraine nodded.

His jaw dropped slightly, though it was quickly replaced with a grin. "In that case… perhaps I can help you, darling."

x-*-*-*-*-*-*-x

The cabin was dark at first, and Loraine's breath hitched when she heard the door close behind them. Heart pounding in her chest, she felt the sudden urge to bolt out of the cabin and off this man's ship.

But she couldn't do that…

Loraine needed the money, and to be quite honest with herself, the pirate captain looked a lot less… scary. Yes that was the word. She had noticed many of the buccaneers in Tortuga looked about ready to kill. Fortunately, she had come across one who wasn't, or so he appeared.

On the way to his grand pirate vessel, Captain Jack Sparrow had introduced himself at last. He'd even gone so far as to recount a few of his remarkable adventures. Loraine hadn't been sure how many of them to believe, if any, but they were tales worthy of note, be that as it may.

Warm hands touched her shoulders, and Loraine skipped back into the present.

"This _is_ your first time, Aye?" he whispered and Loraine's heart sank. No matter how much she wanted to ignore it, she knew the reason she was there.

"Yes…" she turned abruptly and faced the man. "Is… that alright?"

Captain Sparrow chuckled. He then reached up and around her head, letting down her curly black hair. It streamed freely down her shoulders and back.

"You are no wench, darling."

Loraine's gaze dropped, but the pirate's hand was under her chin quickly, and he forced her to look up at him.

"You are worth more than yeh know, luv. Many gents would pay a high price for… a virgin."

She quirked an eyebrow, and Jack smirked as he neared her form. "No worries, dearie. I'll be generous in me own payment."

Loraine tried a smile, though her mixed feeling did little to calm her senses.

In due course, the captain proceeded to remove her clothes…

x-*-*-*-*-*-*-x

_(Three months later)_

"Miss Crawford, did you hear me?"

A hand waved in front of her dazed face, and Loraine blinked rapidly. She took in the surroundings. A balcony on which she stood, overlooking a large pretty green lawn. Her father's estate. And the housekeeper waiting next to her, a concerned expression on the woman's face.

"Oh, I am feeling better, Alice. Thank you." She motioned for the servant to leave, but Alice stayed put.

The atmosphere was quiet for a given moment, then Alice ventured, "He will be here very soon, Miss. Lord Charles of Branway."

When her lady master did nothing but smile in return, the housekeeper went on. "Your father asked me to help you prepare for his visit. We should begin right away, Miss Crawford."

Loraine sighed quietly. "Indeed." She formed a line with her nervous lips. "I shall be there shortly, Alice. Please allow me some time alone for a couple short minutes, though, first."

The housekeeper curtsied in respect then followed her orders.

Lord Charles of Branway... the man whom she was engaged to marry. It would only be a few short months before the wedding, and Loraine was happy for it. The man was rich, handsome, and a favorite among the wealthy folk.

She knew this was right… It _was_ what she wanted.

Loraine frowned and even bit her tongue.

It would always remain a secret, that scandalous night in Tortuga. Her eyes softened, as Loraine could hardly regard that evening as a bad thing. She had been lucky, as it turned out. For with Captain Sparrow's extra payment, she had managed to procure a ticket onto the _Pure Flame_ the very next morning.

And now she was home, and safe. Never again would she be doomed to such a predicament. Loraine was even betrothed to a wealthy lord.

Her secret would never be divulged of course, as it would certainly do more than brake off her engagement to Lord Charles of Branway.

But… the more Loraine thought about it, the more she considered it to be a cherished memory. How could she not? After all, while the pirate captain had been the one paying for _her_ services, he'd returned the favor eagerly with his own.

Loraine swallowed…

She knew!

Loraine knew the _only_ reason she'd been in his cabin that night was for… business. She had to get that into her thick head!

After releasing a cheerless sigh, Loraine glanced out over the lawn. She noticed her two little siblings running around. Both young lads, they were. And somehow, their innocent and happy laughs managed to bring a smile her face.

The truth was… she could never really know what might have happened after that night, if she would have ever seen him again.

But she did wish it.

x-*-*-*-*-*-*-x

_This is the night that you will always remember as the night that you _met_ Captain Jack Sparrow_…

* * *

The End!

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if yuh liked it =) **


End file.
